


A Hug

by chaeyoungbestgirl



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, this ship deserves more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoungbestgirl/pseuds/chaeyoungbestgirl
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Sookyung | Lua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Hug

Lua gives Yoojung a hug, and they both feel comforted and smile.


End file.
